The Triangle
by 0EMMA BLACK0
Summary: Ok this is about Sirius, Remus and James but not revealing anything read to find out plz review. btw i kinda avoid writing about peter as u might notice.
1. The beginning

Sirius grinned eagerly, looking out the sooty window of the Hogwarts express

**General P.O.V.**

Sirius grinned eagerly, looking out the sooty window of the Hogwarts express. He had just spotted his best friend James heading towards the door closest to the compartment that he was currently residing in. Sirius watched as James sauntered closer until Lily Evans walked past, he waited for James to make another one of his pathetic moves on her but surprisingly he completely ignored her and kept walking. Evans was obviously surprised, Sirius had seen her starting to cringe as she got closer to James but when he walked past she stopped in her tracks, mouth wide open.

'Mate!' Sirius exclaimed when James entered the compartment, 'I'm impressed, you didn't even glance at Evans, what is going on!?'

'Huh? Evans? I didn't even notice she was there, I don't think I'm that into her anymore.'

'Thank god, your pathetic attempts at asking her out are finally over' sighed Sirius, 'anyway, where is moony and peter?'

James shrugged, looking out the window.

'Hey, are you all right? You seem a little…distant.'

'Nah, im fine'

'Right…ok what's wrong? Im not fooled, James, since when are you ever this quiet?'

'I dunno'

Sirius chose to drop it seeing as James wasn't prepared to go past saying any words over 2 syllables long. After a bit both Peter and Remus joined them in the compartment, as soon as they sat down the train began to pull out of the station. Sirius didn't even bother looking out the window to wave to his family as many others would, he hated his parents. His mum was a cold-hearted bitch who believed that she was better than most because of the pureblood that ran through her veins. His father was not as bad but was never around so they didn't have much of a relationship. In fact it wasn't just his parents who were like that, except for him his whole family were into the pureblood are better and mud bloods should be culled kind of thing. Even his younger brother Regulas had succumbed to his family's madness. Sirius believed himself to be the only sane one from his entire family, though he did have the tendency to be arrogant and righteous at times. His life when he was younger was full of silence. His mum didn't care about him because he wasn't into the pureblood thing so she instead doted on Regulas giving him all the love that should have been split between them, though Sirius was sure that this probably wasn't a good thing and maybe "love" wasn't the right word to describe it.

"Sirius, mate? Are you okay?" Remus was speaking and waving his hand in front of Sirius's eyes.

He nodded, and looked at Remus who was looking concernedly at him, at that moment he noticed the way the sunlight hit Remus's hair making it almost an auburn colour. Sirius shook himself, _what on earth am I thinking? Have I gone insane?_ He smiled at Remus to show that he was fine.

**James P.O.V**

I sat looking out the window so that I wouldn't have to look at his beautiful face. Lily no longer mattered to me, she was not important anymore since I had realized what I was. I wasn't straight like I had originally thought, I was gay and it cut me deep that I had to feel this way especially about one of the marauders. It was bad enough that I was gay but couldn't it have been anyone else? Of all the people it could have been it had to be him. He wouldn't understand and that's why I could never tell him unless I felt that it was the completely right time. I know that I would be mocked if I let anything slip so I would have to pretend that everything was fine and normal even though it wasn't and already it was showing, Sirius had already caught on that something wasn't right and he was concerned but I wouldn't tell. Never.


	2. Somethings wrong with Sirius

James looked over at the clock

James looked over at the clock. It read 1:34am. He sighed and rolled over. _This cant keep happening otherwise I will never sleep again. _It was a week after the first day of school. James and his friends were now in 6th grade and the workload was already huge. People were already stressing and school had hardly begun. James in particular was stressed more than anyone else, because it seemed no one else had a secret like his. He turned and checked the clock again. Three minutes had passed since he last checked.

'James, mate, if you check that clock again I will kill you' Sirius whispered, James had thought he was asleep but was happy to have someone in the same position as him,

'And I thought I was the only one who was having trouble sleeping, how come you can't sleep?' James asked in a hush,

'How come you can't sleep?' Sirius said avoiding the question,

'I asked first, so why?' James whispered back,

'I can't tell you, but what about you?'

'I can't tell u either' James giggled nervously imagining what Sirius would say if he told him the truth, and also wondering what on earth he was hiding. What could be as serious as the secret that he had? He turned away from Sirius and tried again to fall asleep, this time succeeding.

Sirius's P.O.V

He couldn't stop dwelling on that night. He knew why he himself couldn't sleep but what about James? He wasn't willing to tell his best friend why he couldn't sleep? What could have been that bad that the one person who knew everything about him wasn't allowed to know? Sirius sighed and refocused on transfiguring his Rabbit into a frog. He waved his wand and said that words but instead of the black rabbit becoming a frog it exploded spraying the room and everyone inside it with blood. He looked around to see everyone staring with their mouths wide open, suddenly he began to laugh a crazy and hysterical laugh that echoed around the silent room. The lack of sleep had obviously gotten to him. He had watched James fall asleep but had been unable to do so himself so he had lain awake the entire thinking about the problem that he had. Prof. McGonagall swept across the room to his side.

'Sirius I think you should go to the hospital wing, here Potter you take him.'

Sirius nodded and walked outside James by his side, both of them covered in the rabbit's blood.

'Mate, what happened in there? I noticed you were a bit distant but your rabbit exploded? What is going on first you also couldn't sleep and now this? What's wrong?' James muttered,

'Nothing, don't worry' he sighed back,

'Sirius' James said, stopping and grabbing Sirius's shoulders forcing him to face him, 'I am worrying, something isn't right and I think you should tell me what's going on!'

"Don't worry! I'm fine!' he shot back almost yelling.

James growled but let it go and continued to walk towards the hospital wing.


	3. Sirius's secret revealed

He had been this way all week

He had been this way all week. He was in love with none other than Remus Lupin one of his best mates and for some strange reason he wanted more than just being good friends with him. This strange occurrence happened exactly 8 days ago. He had been talking to Remus when suddenly while listening to him speak he noticed the colour of his eyes and that his grin was slightly lopsided on the left side. Thinking these thoughts made Sirius blush a crimson red. Which made Remus look into his face questioningly.

"Siri? You all right, you look kinda flushed."

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I'm great, its nothing." Sirius stuttered.

Remus gave him one last searching look and then continued on with his story. All the while Sirius continued to notice new things about Remus, (I wont say them all for the list is extremely long), like the way he brushed his brown hair out of his eyes when ever he shook his head.

Later that night someone had smuggled alcohol into the griffindor common room. People everywhere were drinking, especially the four marauders. Peter was unconscious in the corner (alcohol didn't go down well with him) and James, Sirius and Remus were absolutely drunk.

"That's it, im going to bed," said Remus slurring his words,

"Sounds good," said James, "I think I'll join you.

They both stood up Sirius with them and walked to the dormitories. Through the doorway they formed a line; Remus, Sirius and James. Suddenly James slipped over and pushed the other two over as well. Sirius found himself face to face with Remus.

"Hey Remus," he giggled,

"Hi, I think James is asleep,"

Suddenly Sirius leant forward and placed his lips on Remus's. Thinking Remus would reject him he pulled back as soon as they touched but Remus responded with as much enthusiasm as Sirius had started with. They were kissing passionately until James who had never been asleep called out,

"Okay guys, you can calm down, I don't want to see this,"

Sirius looked up sheepishly,

"Sorry James we thought you were asleep" he said and promptly rolled of Remus and onto the floor. That night James, Remus and Sirius ended up sleeping in the positions that they fell over in because they could not be bothered moving. The next morning Sirius woke to find himself face to face with Remus and wondered why until he remembered the events of the night before. Smiling he pressed his lips to Remus's. Remus's eyes fluttered open and Sirius pulled back.

"Sorry" murmured smiling sheepishly again,

Remus smiled back

"Don't be," and promptly Remus pulled Sirius into his arms and held him there.

"I have been waiting for this moment for so long, ever since we got on the train this year, I just knew that you were the one."

"ok guys, cut the soppy gay crap please, save it for when im not here." James muttered, his face facing away.

"Sorry James, sure you don't like it? I mean I could always have seen you as the gay type, but maybe I got that wrong" Sirius cheeked.

'Shut up arsehole, how are you sure that im not gay?" James said only half teasing,

"James if you were gay I might have to cheat on Sirius, you seriously turn me on"

"Aww, Remus thanks so much, I think I love you, lets leave Sirius here, maybe Peter is gay too so Sirius isn't alone'

Sirius rolled over to face James and frowned at the back of his head,

"James, you're not being serious? Are you? You aren't gay are you, because you seem to have put a lot of thought into this?"

James in fact had put a lot of thought into this, he was completely astounded that both Remus and Sirius were gay as well as him, and so hadn't slept last night at all because he was thinking. This would be the perfect time to tell his friends that he was like them and not straight but because they were together he still couldn't tell them, he liked Sirius but Sirius seemed to like Remus so what could he do? James sighed and rolled over to come face to face with Sirius's frowning face.

"No-o-o-o im not gay Sirius don't worry, I just don't like Lily any more, she is a stuck up know-it-all and I don't go for that type" he lied cringing inside.

"Ok, ok I believe you alright? And I already knew Lily was stuck up it just took you alone awhile to notice, but I'm glad you have because now you can move on to some worthwhile girls" Sirius said smirking, James smiled but inside he was crying. Now he could never tell the truth because he had been asked outright and still refused to tell that he was gay.


	4. On the outside: James

James found the rest of the day terrible. Several times he had lost focus in a conversation and found the person who had been talking staring at him intently wondering why he wasn't responding. As soon as the clock struck 6pm he slunk into his dormitory and into bed hoping to sleep forever. Unfortunately once he entered he caught an eyeful of Remus and Sirius together on a bed. Stifling a sob he turned and fled from the room and chose to reside in a hidden corridor instead hoping no one would find him. Unfortunately the corridor was cold and dark so he opened the door and stepped out, coming nose to nose with none other than Lily Evans.

"James! What on earth are you doing here?" she inquired disapprovingly,

"I…I…nothing," James muttered,

"What is that place? I don't think I've ever seen…oh James…" Lily whispered for he had begun to cry, "what's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked softly,

He shook his head, "no I don't really think I'm ok",

"What's happened to make you so sad?"

"I can't tell you, is kind of a soft subject," James whined,

"Please tell me, maybe I could help you,"

"That's the thing, you can't really help me, it's pretty much…un-helpable"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Nice English there James, but please just tell me"

"Promise not to say a word to anyone this is pretty big trust me"

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Lily said,

"Well, I kind of love Sirius, like literally I am in love with Sirius,"

Lily just stared,

"Look comon, give me a break!" James again whined,

"So your gay?"

James nodded,

"I see, and you love Sirius, well maybe Sirius is gay too…"

"He is," James muttered,

"Perfect! But how do you know?"

"He and Remus are together,"

"Oh, well isn't that weird 3 of 4 people in a group of friends…are gay, maybe even peter isn't straight"

James stayed silent,

"I'm sorry James, I honestly don't know what you can do, out of all the boys in this school someone else must be gay, maybe you will find someone else?"

"Thanks Lily, if you can find someone that is perfect for me that is willing to admit that they are gay, if they are gay, then tell me but im going to bed,"

Lily watched silently as James turned and stalked off down the hall.

Back into his bedroom James was grateful that Sirius and Remus had left and the room was completely empty. With his clothes still on James curled up under the covers in his bed with the curtains around him drawn tightly shut. Suddenly he heard the door crash open and someone walk into the room. James shut his eyes and stayed very silent listening to the persons every movement.

"You there! Are you asleep?" called an unfamiliar voice,

Glad that it wasn't Remus or Sirius James pulled opened his curtains and found a boy he had never met before standing right next to his bed.

"Who are you?" asked James curiously,

"My name is Benjamin, Benjamin Hamill, but I prefer to be called Ben." He said offering his hand,

James took the hand and shook it,

"I'm James Potter, are you new?" he asked,

"Yeah, I used to go to Durmstrang but it was kind of evil and way too into the dark arts instead of defense against, I prefer Transfiguration and Charms."

"Yeah, me too, I'm not too good at defense against the dark arts, Transfiguration is my favourite."

They smiled at each other, James noticed that Ben was quite good looking but with a slight frame and he was quite a bit shorter then himself. He had straight brown hair that was a good average length and bright green eyes.

"Were you going to bed? I'm sorry I didn't even think about that, I'll let you get back to bed," said Ben,

"Oh ok, thank you, goodnight." Said James as he pulled his curtains around his bed shut blocking his view of Bens back bent over his suitcase. Sleep came quickly taking James into the world of silence without dreams.


End file.
